Mission Away, Mission to Stay
by Zatanna Carrile
Summary: Zatanna is getting sent to the other side of the world on a special mission from Batman. What happens while she's there? And will the team be able to deal with her being gone for a long time?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's a new story for you. The idea came to me when i was helping my dad do the grocery shopping. Weird i know, but hey, it's a new story, so i'm not complaining. I'm thinking about making this a chapter story. But i'm not too sure so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Wish i did, but i don't. **

**Anyway, enjoy this story and don't forget to review!**

**Mission Away, Mission to Stay**

**Batman's POV:**

I didn't want to do this. But I had no choice. Dr Fate was off world dealing with Klarion again, and there was no one else who could handle this.

" I'm going to have to send Zatanna," I say to Black Canary. We were in the briefing room in the Watchtower discussing a mission that required a magic user.

" Batman, she might not be ready," We had been going around in circles about who we were going to send, or whether it could be put off for a little while to wait for Fate to come back, but so far, the only thing we could do was send Zatanna.

" I realise that Dinah, but it's the only option we have right now. And I'll send Hal with her," I give her a pointed look. I had promised Zatara myself that I would look after Zatanna but we needed her for this mission.

" I know that, but let's face it, we don't know how long she's going to be gone for," Dinah placed her hands upward on the table and leaned forward a bit, " It's going to effect her schoolwork, her life. Not to mention, the counselling sessions we've been having are only just starting to help her deal with losing her father,"

" There is nothing else we can do," I shake my head. We had gone through every possibility. I had run simulations on the computer in the Batcave to see what could go wrong, but there was little I could do.

" Well then, your going to have to tell her," Dinah leans back and stands up out of her chair. " Do you want me to go get Hal for you?"

I nod my head as I myself begin to stand.

" Okay, I take it you want him to meet you at the cave?"

" Yes, I'm going over there now to talk to Zatanna. Tell him to hurry," As I leave the room, I try to work out how exactly all this was going to play out. I knew for a fact Robin was going to be mad at me. I had noticed how fond of Zatanna Dick was, and sending her away might make him resent me.

_It's for the best, the conflict in the Australian deserts isn't going to stop unless the negative magic Wotan put there is gone. Not to mention Wotan is still hiding out there somewhere, _I tell myself almost at the Zeta-tubes.

This needed to be done.

**Zatanna's POV: **

"Nooo! Argh!" I laughed as I ran away from Robin, chasing me with a water gun.

" Never!" he cackles back at me. I continue to laugh as he blasts me again with the freezing cold water. Turning around I put my hands up infront of me.

"Evig em a retaw nug!" I chant. A poof of smoke comes and goes, leaving me with a water gun much like Robin's. I begin to pump the tank and shoot water back at him.

" Ha!" I laugh as I watch him jump at the coldness of the water, " It's just a little water Rob," I mimic what he had told me earlier when he started chasing me.

" Zatanna," The stern voice comes from behind Robin. I lower my gun as my eyes widen. " You need to come with me,"

" Yes Batman, " I hand the water gun to Robin as I walk over to Batman.

" Bat's it was me who started the water fight," I smile slightly at Robin when he speaks up. It was nice of him to admit it was him who started it.

" That's fine. I need to speak to Zatanna, it's important," My eyes widen some more hearing what was said. _Since when was I needed for something important? _I thought to myself. " Follow me," I hear Batman's gruff voice and do as he says. I give Robin a quick glance back, seeing him mouth 'good luck' at me. I quickly give a small smile in thanks and continue to follow Batman down the hall.

* * *

When we enter the mission room, I see that Hal is there waiting for us both. Batman goes over to the computer and begins to bring up some files. Looking over to Hal I see him giving me a comforting smile.

" Zatanna, you and Green Lantern will be heading to Australia's central desert," Batman brings up a map on the screen, marking out exactly where we will be.

" There has been some… disturbances there. We believe that this is Wotan's doing and that he is still there. Dr Fate is off world, and you are the only other magic user. We need you to reverse whatever magic is being used and take down Wotan," Bats turns back towards me, no emotion showing on his face.

" Why isn't the whole team going?" I ask, trying to work out why it was just me and Hal.

" We don't know how long this will take. The magic is very strong. And having the team there would only serve as a distraction to you," Hal answers. " We have to try and get this all fixed up before Wotan causes permanent damage on the people there,"

" What do you mean?" Not understanding what they mean, I give them both a questioning look.

" The magic appears to be affecting the people's mind. Causing them to become more aggressive and abusive to others," Batman brings up a short clip of a bunch of people fighting outside a school. They looked like normal people. " We think that the longer the magic is in place, the less chance you or anyone will have of reversing it," Batman continues. I nod my head slightly and move closer to the screen. My eyes lock onto a small mark on the arm of one of the people in the footage. It looked like some sort of pentagram, possibly one from an ancient mind controlling spell.

" That mark, it has something to do with the spell," voicing my thoughts.

" Are you sure?" Hal asks taking a closer look at it himself.

" I'm positive,"

" Well, you two will be leaving in an hour," Batman closes of the computer screens and hands me a USB, probably containing all the info he had up there. "Pack enough to last a month, but not too much that its going to cause a problem," I nod again.

As Hal leaves Batman places a hand on my shoulder. Turning around to look at him, I catch a glimpse of what might have been concern.

" I trust that you can handle this Zatanna. But you can't tell the rest of the team where your going," I nod sadly, realising that I probably won't see any of them for quite a while. "You won't be able to talk to any of them when your out there, make sure you keep your goodbyes short though," Nodding again.

" What _do_ I tell the team?"

" Nothing, I will handle that. Just tell them it's a mission when you say goodbye. And don't worry, you will be coming back," He gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

" Thanks, I better get packing," Batman just nods and turns towards the computers again as I leave the room.

* * *

Packing wasn't too hard. Filling a small suitcase, I had enchanted it to be larger on the inside, with clothes and magic books. Looking around the room, I pick up a picture of the team and Myself laughing at the beach. Robin and I are laughing at Wally and Connor who were getting buried by the rest of us. Placing it into the suitcase I also get the last picture I have of me and my dad. It was taken a week before he put the helmet on. We were at the park together hugging and smiling brightly. I quickly used a duplication spell on that and take the copy of it with me.

Giving one last look at my room, I zip up the case and leave. Going down the hall way was hard. It was like walking towards a blinding light. It hurt because you didn't know what was happening at the other end, or whether you were coming back. In the lounge area the team was watching a movie. I smiled sadly, starting to feel homesick already at the thought of not seeing them for so long.

Artemis is the first to notice me standing there with a suitcase in my hand.

" What's going on?" She stands up walking over to me, a questioning look on her face.

" Batman's sending me on a mission,"

" For how long?" Raquel walks over, pointing at my suitcase when she asked.

" Batman will explain. I'm not aloud to say anything. I'm gonna be leaving in a few so I just wanted to say a quick goodbye,"

M'gann rushes over and gives me the biggest hug. Quickly returning the embrace, I look over her shoulder to see the rest of the team has come over toward us.

" I'm going to miss you so much!" M'gann cries as she lets me go.

" We all will," Kaldur says, giving me a hug as well. I smile sadly again and hug each of them.

* * *

Robin is the only person who hasn't said anything or hugged me by the time I have to go. _ I wish he would at least say goodbye, _I thought sadly.

" I have to go now guys. Don't have too much fun without me," I laugh a little at that, trying to lighten the mood. But to no avail. " See you soon," Waving as I leave the room to head to the Zeta-tubes.

Crossing into the hallway, I take a quick breath and let it go again. Working up the courage to walk through the door and meet Hal by the tubes.

" Wait! Zee!" I turn to see Robin running up behind me. " I didn't say goodbye,"

Stopping infront of me he looks down before looking up at me again. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a huge hug. Hugging him back I tuck my face in the space between his head and his shoulder. I let a single tear drip down.

" I'm going to miss you Robin," I say quietly, not letting go of him. I feel his arms tighten around me some more.

" Bet I'll miss you more," he whispers into my ear. I look up, trying to see his eyes through his mask.

He kisses my cheek and releases me from the hug. I drop my arms from around him too.

" Not possible," I say returning the peck on the cheek and smile at him. " Besides, I'll be back before you can say chalant,"

" You better be," He opens the door for me leading me into the hangar of the cave.

Seeing Hal and Batman waiting by the Zeta-tubes, I suddenly feel really nervous again. Robin being Robin, picks up on that and hugs me again. Extra tight.

" Good Luck," he whispers in my ear and smiles as he lets me go. I nod and smile back heading over to where the two leaguers waited for me.

" Are you ready?" Batman asks me, his voice as dull as ever.

I nod.

* * *

**That is just a little chapter. Hopefully there will be more. Don't forget to review or PM me about what you thought. Feel free to give me ideas about what else to write and i'll give you a shout out at the start of the chapter! **

**Zatanna Carrile :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Days of Magic

**Author's Note: Wanted to say a big thanks to the five people who reviewed this and liked it. It meant a lot to get the feedback and a few of you asked me to continue this, so i have. It took a while, but its here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice :( . **

** Days of Magic**

**Zatanna's POV:**

A quick zeta to the Watchtower for a final briefing and one last zeta to Australian desert, Hal and I arrive at the small cabin we would be staying in. Batman had it fully stocked with food and any other supplies we may need.

It had two small bedrooms, each fitted with a closet and desk, and a bathroom. There was a small living area with a little kitchenette. Much like the ones in a hotel or caravan.

" Your dad would be proud of you," Hal pats my shoulder slightly. I had known him for a while. He had babysat me for dad a few times each year when dad had a longer mission. He was pretty cool. Always encouraging me to try something new and difficult. He was also the one who had given me the idea of sneaking out of the house. Long story, but he basically told me about how he would sneak out each week to go to a friends place or watch his dad fly a plane.

" I hope so," I turn and smile at him. Out of everyone on the league I'm glad he was coming with me on this. I know Batman probably wanted to be here. Him and dad were good friends and trusted each other with the others kid countless times. But Batman was needed in Gotham and to help the team.

" I think tonight we should go for a bit of a look around. Check out what we're dealing with and see if we can find a origin point for the spell," Hal tells me. He's dropped his bag on the couch, mine's thrown into one of the bedrooms somewhere.

" Since when did you know about spells and how each spell has an origin point?" I ask my eyebrow raised.

" Your dad and I ate lunch together sometimes. He would tell me about how spells work, I would tell him about the ring," he pointed to his lantern ring, glowing green as ever," And about how a jet works. We'd talk about how you were too," He rubs my head, laughing slightly.

" Hey!" I complain trying to straighten out my hair.

" Do you want something to eat?" He asks walking over to the cupboards, pulling out different boxes and looking at them.

I shake my head and laugh a little before answering, "Not unless your cooking's got better,"

Hal feigns a hurt look and then laughs with me, " My cooking isn't that bad,"

" Your right, it's worse. I can cook though. Dad taught me a few things to do with some pasta and tomato," Walking over I grab the box from his hand and then move to get some more stuff from the fridge and herb racks.

" Okay then. While your cooking I'm going to go and get my stuff put away and have a shower. If you start to burn this place down just call out and let me know," I laugh a little, knowing he's joking.

* * *

Half an hour later, I'm serving up a pasta bolognese with grilled chicken and tomato. Hal is sitting on the couch reading through some of the files Batman gave me, trying to work out some sort of plan.

" Dinner's done," I say carrying it over to the couch and give him a bowl.

" Looks amazing, Zatanna. Your dad taught you how to cook this?" His eyebrows were raised.

" Yeah. It was mums recipe. He taught me how to cook it after she died," I say and begin to shovel the food in my mouth.

" So, how has the team been going?" Hal asks his mouth filled with food. I openly laugh, barely making out the words.

" It's good. Artemis and Wally are fighting less, Raquel has a crush on Kaldur but he seems quite oblivious to it. M'gann and Connor are being sickly sweet, not as much as they used to but I know they still feel the same," I pause, thinking what else I could say, " When we're on missions now, everyone knows what we have to do without it being said most of the time. So that's good. Robin doesn't disappear at random points in time as much, which we are all thankful for,"

Hal laughs and puts down his bowl, going over to the kitchen to grab a drink. He motions, asking whether I wanted one too. I nod before continuing.

" Most of the time we spend at the cave now too. So we're all there after school, or work in some cases, and we just hang out,"

" Sounds like you guys have worked out how to function smoothly. What about you and Robin? I got some vibes going from you two," I blush slightly at his words. I bow my head looking at my half-finished meal.

" Nothings going on. We're just close friends," I look up as he hands me my drink. "Thanks," I say taking it from his hands.

" Really, because you two were hugging each other pretty tightly," Hal smiles.

" He's helped me through a lot. He's still helping me. Whenever I'm screaming out in my sleep or crying, he always seems to be there to look after me," I let myself have a small smile thinking about the other day. Robin had found at the top of Mt Justice crying. He had just come and wrapped his arms around me held me until I stopped crying.

" Sounds like he cares about you," Hal tilts his head. His expression warm. Hal was like an older brother or uncle you could go to for advice or just to chat about random things.

" You think?" I ask quietly. I entertain the thought for a minute. Me and Robin, dating. Being in a relationship. But then I snap myself out of it because Robin doesn't care about me _in that way. _

" Yeah. I mean, if he's always around when you need him most, he's already a better person than most guys are to their girlfriends. Not that you two are dating," He adds quickly.

I openly laugh at the way he rushed that onto the end. But when I think about the way Wally and Artemis are together, Wally forgetting Valentines day. The way Artemis isn't always letting him in. It makes me realise that what Hal is saying might actually be true.

" Maybe. But its not like he likes me in _that _way," I try to hold back a sigh. Success!

" Whatever you say. Now eat up, we have to look for that point of origin," Hal says. I laugh, still not used to him _actually_ knowing all this stuff about magic.

The town that the magic's hold is strongest in, is actually quite small. So part of me thinks the point of origin would be outside of the town limits. But Hal is insistent we look through the town first.

Tonight we were both wearing civvies. Pretending to be an uncle and his niece visiting a new town. I was having a lot of fun calling him Uncle Hal. I laughed the first time I said it. I also got some pretty weird looks because of it.

"So Zatanna, we should probably check out some of the central places in town and see if you can get any signs from there,"

" Yeah. Even if I do though, its not like I can reverse it straight away. If I'm right about that mark on the arm, it means I'm going to have to study some ancient stuff and that's pretty hard to master, not to mention extremely strong,"

" No one is expecting us to get this all finished with in one day," Hal says placing his hand on my shoulder and looking down at me with a warm smile.

" I know, but I don't want it to take forever either. You heard what Batman said, it's gonna be harder to erase the spell the longer that I take to work out what it is and how to get rid of it. And don't forget Wotan is out here somewhere too,"

" Which means we have to deal with him too,"

" Right, and even Fate has difficulties with him. I'm gonna need to be on my A game trying to take him down," Taking a breath, I look down at my hands. Trying to work out just how exactly everyone was thinking I, Zatanna Zatara, could stop someone like Wotan.

" We can do this,"

* * *

**Robin's POV:**

Three hours ago, that's how long ago she left. The rest of us have been sitting here in the kitchen staring at the benches. None of us were talking.

Batman still hadn't told us what was going on. And we don't know if we can speak to her or not. But from the way things are looking, Bat's is putting up radio silence between the team and Zee.

" Is anyone hungry?" M'gann asked. I think she asked a few minutes ago, but I wasn't listening.

" Yeah, starving. What do you guys want for dinner?" Wally asks, speeding over to the fridge, his head already buried in the food. " We have some pizza dough, veges for anything really, and what looks to Nutella, but we don't have any sauce for pizza's or pasta,"

" So in other words Baywatch, we have nothing good to eat," Artemis slapped the upside of Wally's head. He had somehow managed to get into the Nutella and almost finished the jar in the last six seconds.

" I'll order something in if you want?" I offer, pulling my phone from my back pocket and looking through the take out places in the area.

" Oh! I know! Man, Agent A!" Wally shouts, earning him yet another slap from Artemis.

" Maybe," I hear Kaldur mutter. I smile evilly and begin to call Alfred, to ask him for some food for tonight.

" Whose Age-" I wave my hand around and shoot off a look, telling M'gann to stop talking.

" Agent A! How are you feeling?" I ask sweetly working up to getting a nice meal made and delivered.

" Master Richard, I am well. But I gather this call is not because you were concerned for my health," Alfred was quite polite, as always.

" The team was wanting something yummy for dinner, but we don't have anything to eat. So, they, we," I corrected myself quickly, " were wondering if you would be able to whip up one of you famous meals for us all to share here at the cave?" The hope in my voice was a little too much, especially in front of the team, but Alfred would give in because of it.

" Very well. I'll make you some butter chicken," Alfred said kindly.

" You're the best Agent A!" I was trying my best not to yell down the phone, not successfully," Sorry,"  
" Your welcome sir. I shall drop it off in about half an hour,"

" See you then," Ending the call I turn back to the team. " Agent A is organising some of his amazing butter chicken for us. Should be here in a while,"

" You are the greatest man!" Wally shouts as he finishes stuffing a banana down his throat, so it sounds more like "Ya ta et nn!"

" Wally, don't talk with your mouth full," M'gann scolds.

" Does Agent A know he's feeding Kid Metabolism here?" Artemis sticks a thumb backwards at Wally, not even bothering to look at him. A bored expression on her face.

"Course, Agent A has fed Wally many a time," Seeing Artemis' face turn to shock was hilarious.

"Well then," seemingly taken aback Artemis was at a loss of words.

" I miss Zatanna," I turn to see M'gann looking at a photo of the team together.

" Meg's it's only been a few hours. You've been away from each other longer at school," Connor states placing a comforting hand on her shoulders.

" I know. But at school I can talk to her during class or afterwards. Now I don't even know where she is," Looking at M'gann's face I can see the worry and stress in her eyes.

"I'll try to get some information from Bat's. Surely he'll tell us what's going on," I say giving her a warm smile. A rare thing from me.

" Yeah, " Wally reassures her.

Artemis is oddly quiet at this point and turning to leave the room. Noticing her quietly slip away, I make an excuse and follow her out of the room and down the hall to her room. By the time I get there she's starting to close the door.

"Artemis," Sticking my foot between the door and the frame before it could shut.

" Robin," Her voice is strained and raw. " Do you need something?"

I push the door open and go into her room, sitting on the beanbag at the end of her bed.

" You miss her don't you?" I ask, genuinely concerned for my friend. When she nods slightly I continue, " It's okay you know?"

" I know, but Rob, what happens if she doesn't come back?" I see the slight fear in her eyes before it flashes away as fast as it came. " I mean, she isn't like us. She hasn't trained as long and as hard as us. She doesn't know how to handle long extended missions,"

I nod. I had been stressing about all this all afternoon. Knowing full well Bruce wouldn't send her if he didn't know if she could handle it.

" She'll be fine. Batman knows what he's doing. Hal's with her too,"

" True," Artemis crosses her arms as she sits down at the chair at her desk. " I just wish I was there to help, you know? She's like a baby sister, I don't want to lose her," Sighing Artemis shakes her head a little. " Argh! I hate feeling useless! I need to beat something up," She stands and begins to head for the door.

Standing I start to follow her and leave her alone for a while as the door opens by her command. Coming forward about to leave, she grabs my shoulder to hold me in place for the moment.

" I just realised your going to be as stressed as I am, if not more," Artemis gives off her nervous laugh.

" What?!" My voice almost breaks at that point. " What do you mean?" My voice returning back to the normal decibel.

"Robin, you do like Zatanna don't you?" Eyes squinting slightly, Artemis moved her hands to hips.

" Of course I like her!," A little shocked by the question.

" I knew it! Raquel and Kaldur owe me fifty bucks!" Punching her arm in the air, Artemis' words bring a new understanding to my mind.

" Oh! You meant _like_ like…" I slowly fade out my words.

" So you don't like her?" Obviously confused, Artemis lets go of my shoulder and steps back a bit to look closer at me. It was like she was trying to see through the film in my mask.

" I mean, " I pause, thinking through all of my thoughts about Zee that has passed through the past few months. Each one about how beautiful, smart, brilliant and talented she is. And how much I love being around her. " I think I do,"

Raising her eyebrows, Artemis looks down at me like I'm some little kid trying to lie about writing my name in blue crayon on the wall. **(1)**

" I like her, I really like her,"

" Yeah, we knew that," Wally's head comes into view. Then I notice a camera in the palm of his hand. I can hear the rest of the team snickering around the corner of the door.

" Wally! You better not have recorded that!" I yell, running out of the room I begin to chase him around the cave.

" You can't catch me!" Wally sung out.

" Agent A A-00" I hear the Zeta-tubes call out. I stop my hunt for Wally and march through to the kitchen. Spotting Alfred carrying three thermal bags, no doubt holding an abundance of food.

" You are the greatest A," I say rushing forward to help him get the food onto the kitchen bench. Unloading them, I can see, not only Butter Chicken, but also some salad and a couple of batches of his famous cookies. " You really have out done yourself this time A. I don't know what we'd do without you,"

" Hey A! How you been?" Wally comes bounding into the room, the camera gone from his hands. _I'll find it later,_ I tell myself.

" Master Wally, I am quite well thank you," Alfred replies, his thick British accent refreshing after a long day.

" You must be Agent A, I am Kaldur'Ahm, but everyone her calls me Kaldur," Holding his hand out for Alfred to shake. Alfred being the traditional gentlemen he is, shook Kaldur's hand and then continued to get everything out for dinner.

" Master Robin, I do believe you can handle things from here," And with that Alfred walked out of the room carrying the three thermal bags.

" Well then, I guess it's time to eat guys," I grabbed a bowl and started shovelling butter chicken into it.

"How about a movie marathon?" Raquel asks to the left of me, I can hear the others agree and a grunt from Connor.

" What to watch?" Whilst filling a small bowl with salad Artemis put the question to the rest of the team. My mind goes through all the possible marathons we could watch, going straight for the basics, hero marathons, or the Harry Potter marathon.

"Let's watch Harry Potter. You know, for Zee," M'gann's perky voice carries across the room at a less than enthusiastic tone.

" You're all making it sound like she's dead," My voice comes out rougher then I was expecting.

" No man, we're not trying to. It's just weird you know? She lives here and she's not gonna be around for quite a while," Wally saying this seemed to surprise not only me but the whole team.

" Sorry guys, I'm just a little stressed,"

" We get it. We're all a little worried. What we need is to just chill out and be there for each other," M'gann came and placed a hand on my shoulder as she spoke. I knew this was going to be the hardest month since my parents death. But was I ready for it?

* * *

**So that's it for chapter two. Don't really know what to say, but, i am so sorry for how bad that was. I have a perfect vision for how Zatanna will come back, not giving you anything on that, but i don't know how to fill in the rest of the story. So any suggestions would be much appreciated. **

**(1) - My big brother actually wrote his name on the wall in blue crayon when he was five, i was four, and he tried to tell our mum that i had done it. He was even holding the crayon too! **

**Anyway, don't forget to hit that review button down the bottom there and give me feedback. Or hit me up with a PM telling me what you think, or if you wanna chat. **

**Bye for now, **

**Zatanna Carrile**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing You, Missing Me

Chapter 3:

**Zatanna's POV:**

We had just gotten back from wandering around the town, checking out for the origin point. I couldn't pinpoint one yet, but Hal told me that I shouldn't stress over it.

I'm now rummaging through some of the books I brought with me. There's a thin layer of dust on a couple that I haven't really used before. Other's had notes in the margins from when Dad was my age. Looking at the notes I try to hold back the pain, the tears that built up in my eyes. _What the hell does any of this mean? _I thought.

Looking around the room quickly I notice a book I left on the bed.

"Gnirb em eht koob," I say casually, (What? I'm allowed to be a little lazy)

" You should really try to get some sleep Zatanna," Hal poked his head round the corner.

"I will, just trying to find something," I wiped the dust off the cover of the book, "then I'll go to bed, promise," I smile, and continue to flip the pages.

" Make sure you do. I've seen you when you don't sleep, it's not pretty," Hal laughs as he dodges the hairbrush I threw at him. (It was the closest thing apart from my books!)

" Just for that, I'm not making pancakes tomorrow," sticking my tongue out for good measure. I see him pull a face before walking back to his room. I allow myself a small laugh before taking a deep breath and continuing through these books.

"_Hecate, goddess of magic, can teach you what you seek. Power is yours to control, but how much will you give to grasp that power…" _I read through the first page. I had heard of the goddess before. Greek goddess, has helped homimagis' for centuries. Dad told me that mum had learnt some powerful magic from the goddess. He never said anything about a price or cost that she had had to pay to learn this magic though. _Maybe it was tuition fees. School isn't free, _I heard Robins voice whisper through my head. _Or maybe it was why she died,_ Dad's voice rang quietly in the background.

"Risk I'm going to take," I breathed, my voice barely a whisper. I gave the page one last skim before attempting to make contact with the goddess. All it said was to meditate and contact her through my mind.

Taking one last breath I close my eyes and call out to the goddess. Nothing happens at first, but then I start to feel like I'm spinning. The floor has slipped from under me. I continue to call to her and keep my breathing steady. Then there's nothing.

"Open your eyes Zatanna, daughter of Sindella **(1)**. You have come to me," A women's soft voice spoke to me. I do as she asked. Opening my eyes I see that we are in the sky. Looking over Mt Justice. _Breath taking, _is the only thought in my mind right now.

" I am Hecate, goddess of magic. Teacher of spells and power," I turn my eyes to the women, only now taking in how powerful she looked. Her Long brown hair was pulled into an intricate braid, her eyes shining gold, and warm smile make her seem so welcoming. The gown she wears screams regal, and the way she stands tells me she's very powerful (obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have been here).

" How do you know my name?" I ask, " I have never met you before today, and yet you know me,"

" Your mother was my favourite student. It was only right I watched over her child as she could not," Her hand rests gently on my shoulder, " especially when her daughter has so much power ready to be used within her,"

My eyes grow wide at her words, not fully taking in what she means. Dad had always told me that it would be unlikely I could surpass his power, and yet I now had a goddess telling me the opposite.

" You inherited that from your mother. She was so strong. I miss her very much," Hecate's eyes turn a sad shade of blue for a moment before turning back to the shining gold. " But she would be happy to know you found her old book, the one that taught her how to find me,"

" I need your help," I say bluntly, " this curse Wotan has put on the town I'm in, I can't break it. I can feel how strong it is," Shaking my head a little I remember just how much power was running through the place.

" I will teach you. Your mother asked me to many years ago,"

" How long will it take? " I look up into Hecate's eyes, my own seem pleading.

" It depends on how hard you try to connect to your power,"

"What do you mean?"

" The power in you is so strong. Just like your mother, there is a barrier there that shields that power from coming through,"

" How long will it take to reach it?"

" I can't be certain Zatanna. It took your mother years, but you don't have that long," Her eyes seemed sad. As if she had wanted to spend those years working with me.

"No I don't," I sigh and look back down to Mt Justice. I smile slightly as I imagine everyone eating and watching a movie. Or Wally and Artemis fighting about something stupid. Raquel would be watching Kaldur and Connor sparring while M'gann make cookies in the kitchen. The only thing I can't picture is Robin.

" You will miss them dearly while you're on this mission. But when you get back, nothing will have changed. His feelings for you won't change," Hecate whispers into my ear, shaking me from my thoughts.

" Who's feelings?" I look back to her, my eyes wide with surprise.

" Robin's. He would wait forever for you Zatanna Zatara,"

I smile a little hearing those words. I don't know why but it makes my heart flutter a little.

"But for now, you must focus on breaking the barrier within you and learning to use your true power," Hecate looks at me with a stern face. I nod and put a serious look onto my face. " You will need to see me every night until you have truly mastered your powers,"

"I will,"

"It will be hard, and painful," Hecate gives me a questioning look.

" I can do it,"

" I believe you will," Hecate smiles softly at me, " but for now I must let you rest so you may be able to concentrate fully tomorrow night,"

" Thank you Hecate, I look forward to you teaching me," I say in all earnest.

" One last thing, you can't tell anybody that you are training with me until you have reached your full potential. It is the only way for there to be no distractions,"

" Okay, I can do that," I nod

" And Zatanna," she laughs a little as she goes to stop me from leaving again, " I have created a link between you and Robin so you may visit him once a week while you sleep,"

This is when I hug Hecate. At first she seems a little uncomfortable, but then she holds me tight to her and whispers a final goodbye to me as I fade back to my small room in the cabin.

I find myself floating in the air a little bit, meditating makes me do that sometimes, but otherwise nothing had changed. I could feel how tired my body was. Practically begging me to go to sleep. But before I climbed into bed I did a quick sweep of everything and say goodnight to Robin through my head.

**Robin's POV:**

We were currently watching HP and the Chamber of secrets. Wally and Artemis had fallen asleep at some point and were now (unknowingly) cuddled up together in a blanket. (I may or may not have done this just to get blackmail photos…) Kaldur and Raquel had a bowel of popcorn and watching intently, every now and then Raquel would mutter something like "no Harry," or " Ron is such an idiot," and every time she muttered something Kaldur would smile ever so slightly.

Connor had taken M'gann to her bed (She had fallen asleep in his arms…again) and had disappeared. So that left me as a fifth wheel. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Zatanna was here. She would have been making jokes and pretending to do the spells with Hermione. It was only the first day and everything just felt off.

"Robin," Kaldur poked me in the side, jolting me from my thoughts, "the movie is over. I am certain Batman would want you home. Your communicator has been buzzing all night,"

Not a complete lie, but it was a bit of a stretch. It had only been buzzing for the last ten minutes. I think, I lost track of time a while ago.

" Your right, I'll see you tomorrow Kal," I say getting up and leaving to Zeta back to the Batcave.

"I've been trying to get through to you for the last hour, " Bruce's monotone voice calls from the computer.

"Sorry, we were watching Harry Potter,"

" You should get to bed Dick, you look exhausted," He says coming to pat my shoulder.

" I feel it too. Bruce?"

" Yes Dick,"

I look up at him, barely focusing, my eyes were too tired, "Where's Zee?"

Bruce smiles softly at me before pulling me into a hug, " She's with Hal in Australia,"

And with that I am wide awake. I pull back and look straight into his eyes.

" When can I, we," I correct quickly, "talk to her?"

" I'm sorry Dick, but she needs to focus on this mission. Meaning no distractions or calls from the team,"

" But what if she needs help?" I argue, something I know better than to do with Bruce.

" Hal give me updates every night. If they need help, they will get help. But for now you need to trust that she is safe and I know what I'm doing,"

" Whatever Bruce," Storming off I head straight up the stairs into the kitchen to get a cup of water for bed.

"Master Dick, you shouldn't be up this late, it's almost three in the morning," Alfred's thick British accent rings clearly through my ears.

" Sorry Alfred, I was at the cave and I just got back. Then I just fought with Bruce about Zee,"

" Do you wish to talk about it sir?"

" You wouldn't mind would you?"

" I am always happy to talk with you sir. You do seem to have great stories and problems to solve," Alfred gives me a warm smile and pulls up a seat.

"Bruce won't let me talk to Zee while she's on this mission and it's so hard. I don't know why but I feel so empty right now," I blew a puff of air and slumped down into my chair.

"You must care very much for Miss Zatara,"

" I do Alfie. She's always there making me smile. And when she cries, or when she hurts, I feel her pain too,"

"I think Master Dick, you should try and make the best of a bad situation. Try doing something so when Miss Zatara comes back, she will know how much you missed her," I saw a look of knowing in Alfred's eyes. But I couldn't work out what it was he knew.

" I'll give it a shot," I yawned and stretched slightly, "but for now, I think I'll go to bed,"

" Goodnight sir,"

"night Alfie,"

It took all my strength to climb the stairs to my room and get into bed. But before I fell asleep I heard Zatanna's soft voice in my head, _Goodnight Robin. _And with that I settled into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
